magicthegatheringfandomcom_it-20200216-history
Segni premonitori
Segni premonitori è un articolo della rubrica Magic Story, scritto da Alison Luhrs e pubblicato sul sito della Wizards of the Coast il 12 aprile 2017. Racconta la storia dei Guardiani su Amonkhet. Racconto precedente: Fiducia Prefazione La città di Naktamun è troppo perfetta per essere reale. È luccicante e impeccabile e i suoi cittadini sono giovani e pieni di fede. Determinati a scoprire le intenzioni di Nicol Bolas riguardo a questo piano, Nissa e Chandra esplorano la città alla ricerca di risposte. Ciò che scoprono mette in discussione ogni impressione che avevano avuto su Amonkhet. Storia Si ritrova circondata di oscurità e da un interminabile velo di inquietudine. Il cuore di questo piano batte debolmente intorno a lei. Ero vivo, un tempo, sembra sussurrare il piano, con una voce rauca e rigata dalla sabbia. Percepisce vita, ma non una vita vivente. Ciò che è rimasto del piano geme. Non può uccidermi del tutto. Io aborro la morte. Un’immagine: un’antilope non morta, sbranata a metà, inseguita da avvoltoi affamati. Un elefante che coccola il corpo rinato del suo cucciolo morto. Coloro che muoiono ritornano sempre. Questa è la Maledizione della Peregrinazione. Il mio dono. Lei comprende. Ciò che è morto e non si è decomposto si solleverà di nuovo. All’improvviso affonda, molto al di sotto della superficie del piano. La sua coscienza è da qualche parte, a centinaia di metri sotto terra. Può percepire la caverna in cui si trova, plasmata da mani attente molto tempo prima. L’aria stantia è densa, oscura, immobile rispetto alla stucchevole argilla e alla compatta sabbia. L’unico movimento è il camminare degli scarabei. I loro morti sono stati inviati in questo luogo per tenerli al sicuro dalla putrefazione... Le sale sono deserte. Neanche gli scarabei sanno dove si trovi il cibo. Non ha una forma fisica in questo luogo. Il suo corpo si trova sopra la superficie, grondante di sudore e tremante per la febbre di un mondo malnutrito. Un tempo, questo era il luogo più sacro. L’eco di un urlo. Comprende che queste erano delle catacombe. Un tempo luogo di sicurezza. Ho protetto le loro forme fisiche per mantenere in vita le loro anime e lui le ha... prese... Lo stomaco dell’elfa si stringe per l’ansia. Il suo spirito trema. Le ha prese...! La caverna è completamente vuota. Le ha prese, le ha corrotte, non sono riuscito a proteggerle, poni fine al mio senso di colpa, ti prego...! Il suo corpo viene scosso dalla paura. Guarda verso l'alto, verso il soffitto delle catacombe, sforzandosi di uscire dalle sabbie, tra gli scarabei e i serpenti da cui è circondata... Nissa si svegliò. Amonkhet era vecchio, sofferente e disperatamente terrorizzato. La luce del mattino penetrò attraverso la finestra. Il sole più grande si sollevò e illuminò le lenzuola del suo letto con un bagliore bizzarro e assonnato. Era chiaro e caldo e l’aria aveva il profumo di una leggera mattina nel deserto, ma la stretta allo stomaco di Nissa non voleva diminuire. Forse avrebbe dovuto esplorare di più? Chiuse gli occhi e si mise silenziosamente in contatto con l’anima del mondo. Sembrò come immergersi in una vasca di puntine e unghie. Nissa sussultò e interruppe il legame. La stretta allo stomaco continuò. Si sollevò e osservò la stanza intorno a sé. Chandra e Jace erano ancora addormentati, mentre non c’era traccia di Gideon. "Chandra?", sussurrò Nissa. Il mucchio di lenzuola a forma di donna sul letto dall’altro lato della stanza si mosse leggermente. "Chandra, per favore, svegliati". Chandra sollevò una palpebra ancora pesante per il sonno. "Checcé?". Jace non si era mosso, ma Nissa continuò a parlare a voce bassa. "Esco per cercare la donna di ieri. Puoi venire con me?". "Mmm. D’accordo". Si mise a sedere e si stiracchiò un braccio per volta, poi si stropicciò gli occhi. "Voglio far colazione prima di... ". Alla parola "colazione", una mummia avvolta di bianco irruppe nella stanza, trasportando un vassoio di pagnotte e una caraffa di quella che aveva l’odore di birra. Nissa urlò e scattò verso la parete, seguita a ruota da Chandra. Jace cadde dal letto, traumatizzato dalla confusione, disorientato dalla stanza sconosciuta e dal corpo senza vita che trasportava la colazione. La mummia non si accorse di nulla, sistemò il vassoio su un comodino e lo sistemò in modo che la birra non si rovesciasse per errore. I tre rimasero in silenzio, mentre la mummia si raddrizzò con leggiadria, si voltò e uscì dalla stanza. L’unico rumore fu quello del loro respiro terrorizzato, seguito da un’ondata di domande. "Che cosa ci fa dentro...". "Non sanno bussare qui?". "Era uno di quelli di Liliana?". "Mi auguro che non sia opera tua!", urlò Jace verso la parete. La voce smorzata di Liliana rispose in modo forte e chiaro "Non è mio!". Nissa scattò giù dal letto, con le membra tremanti. "Non riesco a rimanere qua dentro. Devo andare a fare un giro". Chandra annuì e si infilò gli stivali. "Sono sveglia, vengo con te". Rimise rapidamente le lenzuola dal pavimento al loro posto e poi indossò la sua armatura. Nissa si chiese come potesse indossare tutta quella roba e non sentire caldo, poi comprese quanto questa domanda fosse sciocca. Jace si alzò e assaggiò il cibo che la mummia aveva lasciato sul tavolo. Aggrottò la fronte alla birra di colore scuro. "Datemi un attimo per prepararmi". Chandra si avvicinò, mentre continuava ad allacciarsi l’armatura. "Non è proprio caffè, vero?". "L’opposto del caffè", rispose Jace. Chandra lo salutò con un cenno della mano e Nissa la seguì. Anche al mattino Naktamun aveva l'aroma di sudore. Non per il lavoro, non per la tortura, bensì per l’addestramento. Le strade della città erano percorse da gruppi di ragazzi che si allenavano nella corsa. Alcune coppie di persone sollevavano pesi nelle decine di aree di addestramento lungo la strada principale. Altri si esercitavano nei movimenti in zone circondate da corde. Non vi era alcun negozio, nessun vestito in vendita, nessun panettiere, nessun macellaio, nessun costruttore e nessuna forza di polizia. Ogni cittadino era sveglio e intento negli allenamenti e nessuno sembrava avere più di venti anni. "Per la prima volta nella vita, mi sento vecchia", disse Chandra, scherzando solo in parte. Lei e Nissa si fermarono per un attimo a osservare un ragazzino di otto anni aiutarne un altro di sei che si allenava con un bilanciere su una panca orizzontale. Il ragazzino più giovane si stava sforzando nel tentativo di sollevare il bilanciere con le mani a contatto. "Non sollevarlo così, non hai abbastanza controllo della sbarra!", gli disse il ragazzino più grande. Nissa si piegò verso Chandra e le sussurrò a voce bassa per non farsi sentire dai due. "Questo è strano". Era la prima volta che Nissa pronunciava quella parola. Chandra annuì gravemente e continuarono a camminare. Ogni edificio lungo le strade era dipinto di bianco di fresco, scrupolosamente pulito e in perfette condizioni. Non vi erano rifiuti nella strada e nessun tombino sporgente. Le due donne rimasero vicine e superarono tantissimi gruppi di giovani, rendendosi rapidamente conto che nessuno stava semplicemente camminando per strada. Ognuno si stava esercitando. Nissa osservò più da vicino e vide il modo in cui gli edifici venivano conservati in quello stato. Una mummia stava verniciando una parete con della vernice bianca. Un’altra stava spazzando l’ingresso di un dormitorio, un’altra stava guidando degli animali verso delle stalle e un’altra stava versando il contenuto di un recipiente in un canale di scolo. Tutti i lavori venivano svolti dai morti incantati. "Perché Nicol Bolas potrebbe voler creare un piano e poi abbandonarlo in questo modo?", chiese Nissa. Chandra scosse la testa. "Ego, forse? Realizzare un intero piano che ti veneri sembra coerente con lui". "Ma non lo spingerebbe forse a volerci rimanere?". Chandra non ebbe alcuna risposta. Nissa analizzò le mummie mentre passavano loro di fianco e rifletté sulla propria percezione della morte. I Mul Daya di Bala Ged avevano un rapporto con gli spiriti dei loro progenitori elfi diverso rispetto agli altri popoli. La morte e gli spiriti dei morti erano parte delle loro vite quanto il mondo naturale. Qui, invece, la morte era molto più dipendente dall’elemento fisico. Preservare i cadaveri doveva essere fondamentale per la loro cultura, così come le offerte ai progenitori lo erano per lei. Se cerco di comprendere, non sarò spaventata. Nissa ripensò a Yahenni. La loro morte era diversa rispetto a tutte quelle che aveva visto prima. Forse la morte era diversa da un piano all’altro. Nissa venne colta da un mal di testa dietro le tempie che la fece barcollare. Piegò la testa verso il basso. Venne investita da una sensazione di nausea. "Che cosa c’è che non va?", le chiese Chandra. Nissa si rese conto di essersi fermata in mezzo alla strada. "Non trovo le parole per descriverlo...". "Ti senti male? Vieni, siediti". Chandra la accompagnò fino a una fontana, all’interno della piazza quadrata. Con la testa che continuava a girarle, Nissa vide Chandra avvicinarsi a una mummia dalle bende bianche. La vide compiere gesti sgraziati e indicare qualcosa. La mummia si voltò verso di lei, uscì dalla piazza e tornò poco dopo con una scodella vuota. Chandra la prese, ringraziando con un inchino, e poi tornò verso la fontana, dove si trovava Nissa. "Lo so, proviene da una di quelle cose morte, ma penso che ci si possa bere dentro". Nissa prese la scodella dalle mani di Chandra e la immerse nella fontana. Bevve e comprese che aveva lasciato che la sete la stordisse. "Grazie, Chandra". Chandra riempì di nuovo la scodella e sorrise. "Riposiamoci per un po’. Non puoi affrontare alcun drago se non bevi abbastanza". Nissa fece una triste risata. In questo momento non riuscirei ad affrontare nulla. Rimasero sedute su una panchina per alcuni minuti. Nissa fu grata dell’ombra. L’inquietudine di quel mondo si stava infiltrando dentro di lei e sapeva che non sarebbe cambiato nulla finché non se ne fosse andata da Amonkhet. Prima avessero sconfitto il drago, prima sarebbero potute ripartire. Si ritrovò a osservare il cielo. Alto sopra di sé poté osservare il delicato scintillare dell’Hekma e il pallido cielo azzurro oltre essa. La sua vista del cielo infinito veniva interrotta dall’orrida decorazione a forma di corna in cima all’edificio di fronte. Terminò la seconda scodella di acqua fresca. "Ti ringrazio per avermi accompagnata questa mattina, Chandra". "Non c’è alcun altro posto in cui vorrei essere". Chandra armeggiò con le cinghie del suo avambraccio, con gli occhi che saettavano in direzione di Nissa. Un sorriso involontario si dipinse sul suo volto... un rossore, un inevitabile segno di un’emozione. Nissa si mise a ridere. "Io riesco a pensare almeno a venti posti in cui vorrei essere al posto di Amonkhet". Il sorriso di Chandra si ampliò e lei abbassò lo sguardo. Le due rimasero sedute in un semi-silenzio, una a proprio agio e l’altra inquieta per le parole non dette nei confronti dell’altra. Nissa inspirò, lasciando che la musica dello scorrere dell’acqua nella fontana e la fresca ombra la rasserenassero. Chandra tenne gli occhi fissi sulla fibbia. "Non sono mai stata così a lungo in una città", disse Nissa. "Tra Kaladesh e questo posto, ho avuto abbastanza persone intorno a me per un po’". "Sembra che tu te la stia cavando bene”, rispose Chandra. Nissa scosse la testa. "Sono migliorata nel nascondere il mio disagio. Essere circondata da altre persone a volte mi toglie le energie". "Con noi è diverso, vero?". La domanda attirò l’attenzione di Nissa. Vide Chandra slacciare e riallacciare minuziosamente la stessa cinghia. Nissa aggrottò la fronte. Rifletté sulle parole da utilizzare. "Sì e no". Le sue mani finirono di armeggiare e la sua mente vagò alla ricerca delle parole per esprimere quelle sensazioni sconosciute. "L’amicizia con i Guardiani è ancora nuova per me. Sto ancora cercando di comprendere che cosa significhi avere degli amici", disse Nissa. Chandra emise un leggero rumore e si voltò verso la piazza, con una postura pesante e severa, senza più muovere le dita. Nissa continuò. "Su Zendikar, sono rimasta isolata dalle persone per la maggior parte della mia vita. Il piano era ciò di più simile a un amico che io possedessi. Imparare a fidarmi degli altri è stato... lento... e devo ancora imparare molto. Quando non ne hai mai avute, comprendere e mantenere le amicizie è scoraggiante". Chandra si mosse a disagio. "Quindi... amiche?". Nissa sbatté le palpebre. Chandra fece un grande sforzo per non guardarla dritta negli occhi. "Certo", rispose Nissa sorridendo. Nissa chiuse gli occhi e inspirò di nuovo profondamente; il suo mal di testa stava diminuendo. Si sentì meglio nell’esprimere le sue insicurezze. Sorrise e guardò Chandra negli occhi. "Sono grata per la tua compagnia. Mi hai insegnato molto del significato di amicizia, Chandra. Per me è importante". "Va bene. D’accordo". Sul volto di Chandra tornò un leggero sorriso. "Voglio essere una buona amica per te". Nissa si illuminò. "Lo sei. Io cerco di esserlo il meglio possibile". Il leggero sorriso di Chandra si fece stretto, ma sincero. Incrociò lo sguardo dell’amica. "Sei una buona amica, Nissa". Rassicurata, Nissa appoggiò la scodella sul bordo della fontana. "Penso di sentirmi meglio. Possiamo continuare". L’elfa si alzò e si incamminò. Con un sospiro pesante, Chandra la seguì. Camminarono fino a trovare qualcosa di vecchio. Il monumento a Rhonas era immenso e ben visibile. La struttura principale aveva la forma di una enorme testa di cobra e, diversamente dagli edifici circostanti, aveva l’aspetto antico di una struttura che ne aveva viste molte più della sua età. L’edificio si trovava lungo il fiume e lo sguardo era diretto verso le corna in lontananza. Nissa si avvicinò e si accorse di una strana forma che si trovava sulla punta di uno degli obelischi vicini all’entrata. Una sfinge solitaria era appollaiata e osservava con sguardo impossibile da interpretare la messe di adepti che si stavano allenando. Nissa si fermò alla base e alzò lo sguardo. Chandra seguì il suo sguardo, evidentemente ignara di come parlare alla sfinge. "Voi dovete essere i viaggiatori di cui ho sentito molto parlare". Nissa si voltò e incrociò lo sguardo con la persona più anziana che aveva visto fino a quel momento su Amonkhet. Sembrava essere sulla trentina e aveva un volto severo e un alto copricapo da visir. Camminava con mento alto e spalle all’indietro. Quasi ogni elemento della sua postura contrastava con la moltitudine dei ragazzini che avevano incontrato fino a quel momento. La donna sollevò una mano in segno di saluto. "Temmet ha inviato notizia agli altri templi della presenza di ospiti in città". Chandra si fece avanti per rispondere. Nissa fece un leggero sorriso. Era contenta che Chandra fosse a conoscenza delle sue sicurezze e delle sue difficoltà. Era contenta del fatto che avessero determinato il modo di operare. "Salve", disse Chandra con un ampio e lentigginoso sorriso. "Ci auguravamo di poter parlare con questa...". "Sfinge. Temo che non avrete fortuna nella vostra conversazione". La visir parlò con voce autoritaria. A Nissa ricordò Lavinia di Ravnica, che conosceva tutte le regole ed era costantemente scocciata dal fatto che nessun altro si impegnasse nel memorizzarle. "Perché?", rispose Chandra. "Insomma, in realtà... la risposta è tragica", disse la donna con un sospiro lontano. "Le sfingi vivono una triste situazione... hanno il dono della conoscenza infinita e subiscono la maledizione della conoscenza infinita". Nissa e Chandra rimasero in silenzio, preoccupate. La visir le osservò in modo vuoto. "... e hanno tutte la laringite". Le due donne la guardarono stupite. La visir sorrise all’improvviso. "... sto scherzando. Stanno bene". Chandra sogghignò in modo sgraziato. Nissa non pensò che fosse uno scherzo divertente. L’atteggiamento della visir mutò radicalmente e appoggiò il peso su un piede. Nissa si accorse di un serpentello che era avvolto intorno alla sua mano... un paziente animale da compagnia. La visir sollevò l’altra mano per coprirsi dalla luce dei soli e guardò la sfinge. "Hanno prestato un giuramento di silenzio fino al ritorno del Dio Faraone. Fortunatamente per noi, avverrà molto presto! Io sono la visir Hapatra. Come posso aiutarvi, viaggiatori?". "Io sono Nissa e lei è Chandra. Proveniamo da un luogo lontano", rispose Nissa. "I vostri costumi sono per noi alquanto strani". Chandra fece per interromperla. "Ciò che intende dire è che ci stavamo chiedendo che cosa...". Fece un gesto verso una coppia di mummie che stavano spazzando gli scalini del monumento. "Volete sapere di più riguardo ai Consacrati?", disse Hapatra. "Esatto!", annuì Chandra. "Sì. Perché ce ne sono così tanti?". "Sono coloro che rendono possibile la nostra vita di competizione e dedizione". "Anche da morti?". Hapatra sorrise. Fece un cenno verso il monumento di fronte a loro. "Fintanto che esiste il corpo, esiste anche l’anima. Noi conserviamo i corpi e, poiché addestrarci per le ordalie è il nostro dovere da mortali, incantiamo i corpi affinché siano al servizio dell’umanità". Nissa si mosse a disagio. Le catacombe che Amonkhet le aveva mostrato erano luoghi di permanenza; ciò che veniva inviato in quel luogo era destinato a rimanere al sicuro. Però Hapatra si era espressa come se le mummie fossero state al loro servizio da sempre... La visir spostò distrattamente il suo cucciolo da una mano all’altra. "Queste mummie sono al sicuro all’interno dell’Hekma; noi ci occupiamo di loro e loro svolgono i loro compiti. Le anime ospitate da questi corpi non avranno un destino trionfale come quelle che affronteranno le cinque ordalie, ma il loro destino è migliore rispetto ad avere il proprio corpo in decomposizione all’esterno dell’Hekma. Se il corpo si decompone, non c’è più esistenza. Non c’è nulla di peggio di quello". "E le ordalie?", chiese Nissa. Era un argomento onnipresente, ma venivano condivise pochissime informazioni e lei non era contenta. Le sopracciglia di Hapatra si aggrottarono. "Le divinità non vi hanno detto nulla delle ordalie?". "Non pensavo che avrebbero voluto comunicare con noi", rispose apertamente Chandra. Hapatra apparve rattristata. "Le divinità aiutano sempre coloro che si affidano a loro". Nissa si sentì colpita al cuore. Non aveva mai pensato di aver bisogno delle divinità, ma la vista della compassione negli occhi di Hapatra la portò a chiedersi ciò che si stava perdendo. "Le nostre cinque divinità sono piene di amore e di bene", continuò Hapatra, "e sono sicura che condividerebbero con voi i loro insegnamenti". "Che cosa hanno insegnato a te?", chiese Chandra. "Rhonas mi ha insegnato che la mia forza è data dalla comunità di cui mi prendo cura. E a preparare i veleni". Hapatra sorrise in modo maligno. Nissa non era sicura di cosa fare con Hapatra, ma notò che Chandra stava sorridendo in modo più sincero alla visir. Hapatra sembrava contenta del dialogo. "C’è ancora la possibilità di affrontare le ordalie. Il ritorno del Dio Faraone avverrà tra pochi giorni", disse osservando il piccolo sole che sfiorava i bordi delle corna all’orizzonte, "ma, se non è vostra intenzione farlo, potete attendere le Ere". Nissa si ricordò all'improvviso delle urla della donna nella folla. Ritrovate la libertà! Non credete alle menzogne delle Ere! "Che cosa sono le Ere?", chiese Nissa. Percepì Chandra spostare leggermente il corpo al di fuori della conversazione. Doveva aver compreso che Nissa avrebbe voluto continuare con le domande. "Le Ere dopo il ritorno del Dio Faraone. Il momento che abbiamo atteso per tutta la nostra esistenza". Un allarme risuonò nella mente di Nissa. "Quando giungono le Ere?". Hapatra indicò le enormi corna in lontananza. "Le Ere avranno inizio quando il sole si troverà tra le corna. Potrebbe avvenire qualsiasi giorno". La sensazione di calma di Nissa svanì. Chandra la guardò con un’espressione esagerata di falsa sorpresa. "Hai sentito, Nissa? Il Dio Faraone potrebbe tornare da un giorno all’altro! Accidenti". Hapatra annuì. "La qualità che apprezzo di più nelle nostre divinità è il fatto che mantengano le promesse. Dovreste parlare con una di loro... Kefnet potrà rispondere a ogni domanda". Nissa stava faticando nel nascondere la sua paura. Da un giorno all’altro? Qualsiasi giorno avrebbero dovuto combattere un drago, senza alcun piano? Chandra inchinò leggermente il capo. "Grazie, Hapatra. È giunto il momento di andare". "È stato un piacere. Se volete una veloce lezione su come preparare un veleno, venite a trovarmi nel monumento a Rhonas. Mi fa sempre piacere condividere le mie ricette". "Se non usi noi come cavie!", rispose Chandra con un falso ghigno. Hapatra rise in modo un po’ troppo sincero. Nissa non vedeva l’ora di andarsene. "È stato un piacere incontrarti, Chandra! Competi con valore!". Hapatra le salutò con un gesto leggiadro e si incamminò sulle scale del monumento. Chandra ricominciò a sistemarsi le fibbie. "Questo è stato un incontro interessante. Che cosa ne pensi?". Nissa non seppe come esprimersi. Emise solo un breve lamento e compì un gesto simile a quello che aveva visto fare a Liliana una volta. Chandra grugnì. "La battuta sulla laringite era davvero pessima". Nissa si sedette sugli scalini del monumento. "Due giorni". "Già. Due giorni". Nissa scosse la testa. "Queste persone si fidano delle loro divinità", rifletté, "e di ciò che queste divinità dicono loro. Ovviamente, se lo dicono le loro divinità, il Dio Faraone è ritenuto degno di fiducia". "Ciò che ha detto delle Ere mi ha fatto tornare in mente la donna di ieri che urlava", disse Chandra, sedendosi di fianco a lei. "Ho pensato la stessa cosa. La dobbiamo trovare in fretta". "Riesci a sentire dove si trova?". Nissa inspirò per prepararsi. Chiuse gli occhi e si concentrò. Questa volta sembrò come se stesse passando una mano in una bacinella di melma. Tremò dal disagio, ma percepì lo strattone dell’energia della donna attraverso ciò che era rimasto delle leyline. Nissa si trascinò fino alla superficie della percezione, ansimante per lo sforzo. Chandra la osservò preoccupata. "Hai scoperto qualcosa?". Nissa annuì e indicò. "Si trova vicino a questo monumento", disse con il fiato corto. Le due si alzarono, una su gambe più tremanti dell’altra e girarono intorno all’edificio. Impiegarono alcuni minuti e, girando intorno al monumento, videro lo stile dell’architettura di fianco a loro mutare. Gli edifici erano molto più vecchi rispetto agli altri del resto della città e la qualità delle pareti era molto diversa rispetto a quelle del centro di Naktamun. Nissa si immerse di nuovo nella melma e si sentì guidata verso uno stretto vicolo tra il monumento e una seconda struttura. Entrate nel vicolo, la striscia di cielo azzurro sopra di loro si fece più sottile. Nissa e Chandra continuarono ad avanzare. Le pareti erano antiche e su alcune erano incise delle scritte. In fondo al vicolo, appoggiata alla parete, si trovava una serie di larghe scatole dalla forma bizzarra. Chandra passò le mani sugli intagli e individuò un glifo dell’ormai troppo familiare forma delle corna di Bolas. Qualcosa passò per la mente di Nissa... qualcosa che le ricordò ciò che aveva visto quel mattino. Passò anche lei le dita sul glifo sulla parete. Sembrava raccontare una storia attraverso le figure; vita famigliare, madri con bambini, nonni seduti intorno a un focolare, una signora anziana appoggiata al suo bastone da passeggio. Quella visione di famiglia formata da più generazioni era in contrasto con la città di Naktamun. Sopra le incisioni delle persone si trovavano delle incisioni delle figure mitiche di Amonkhet. Otto divinità con la testa di animale, tutti mammiferi, uccelli e rettili delicati e benevoli... otto? Sopra di loro, in un intaglio più recente, vi erano le sempre presenti corna. Il cuore di Nissa batteva forte. La pietra con le corna è usurata, ma senza quella sensazione di antico di tutti gli altri glifi. Se il drago avesse creato questo mondo, il suo simbolo non sarebbe stato aggiunto in un momento successivo. Le mani di Nissa vennero scosse dalla rabbia. Nicol Bolas non ha creato questo mondo, comprese, lo ha''' corrotto'. Il ricordo degli Eldrazi le invase la mente. Cancerosi tentacoli alieni che avvelenavano un mondo che non apparteneva loro. Nicol Bolas non aveva creato questo luogo o la sua religione, non aveva creato una cultura, bensì l’aveva distorta e contaminata, aveva preso ciò che voleva e aveva rovinato ciò che non gli apparteneva. D’istinto immerse i sensi alla ricerca di qualcosa che non era in quel luogo e si ritrasse con dolore e nausea. Questo mondo era quasi morto ed era stato ucciso solo poche decine di anni prima. "Chandra?", disse reprimendo la rabbia. Chandra si trovava un po’ più avanti nel vicolo e si stava avvicinando alle strane scatole appoggiate alla parete. Erano leggermente più alte di lei, delicatamente arrotondate e scolpite in modo intricato. Il loro colore era antico e usurato, ma riuscì a distinguere un volto raffigurato su ognuna di esse. "Chandra, che cosa sono quelle?". "Non...". Chandra andò proprio davanti a una di esse. Sollevò una mano per appoggiarla su uno dei volti dipinti... "Che cosa state facendo voi due laggiù?". Gideon si trovava all’inizio del vicolo. Un cartiglio era appeso al suo collo e il suo volto avvampava di preoccupazione. Nissa si allontanò dalla parete, con le labbra tremanti. Chandra si spostò rispetto a dove si trovava e si diresse verso Gideon. "Abbiamo trovato queste scatole...". '"Sarcofagi". Il terrore che stingeva lo stomaco di Nissa svanì all’istante. Le sue interiora si tranquillizzarono e sentì come se una fresca brezza di vento l’avesse avvolta. Oketra sbucò da dietro l’angolo del vicolo. Era più alta delle pareti ai due lati e l’adorabile silenzio che la seguiva alleviò le preoccupazioni di Nissa. La divinità guardò Nissa negli occhi. Poi si fermò. Una voce risuonò nella mente di Nissa, '''Tu hai parlato con questa terra, Nissa del Mondo Risvegliato? La voce era delicata come il grano e solida come i fiori del deserto. Nissa tremò. Non aveva mai parlato con una divinità. Sì, rispose, il tuo mondo sta morendo ed è terrorizzato. Oketra non rispose, ma Nissa vide le orecchie del felino scattare all’indietro in un istante di effimera paura subconscia. La conversazione terminò in un attimo. Nissa espirò, non essendosi resa conto di aver trattenuto il respiro. "È vietato avvicinarsi a questi sarcofagi", disse Oketra ad alta voce. "Mi dispiace, viaggiatori, ma vi devo chiedere di allontanarvi". Gideon si fece avanti con sguardo contrito e si rivolse direttamente alle sue amiche. "Creeremmo meno problemi se cercassimo di non infrangere le loro regole. Vi prego". Parlò con sincerità. Nissa si rese conto di quanto questo luogo e le sue divinità fossero importanti per lui. "Vi ringrazio per la vostra comprensione, viaggiatori", continuò Oketra. "Non riesco a trasmettervi a sufficienza il mio apprezzamento per la vostra collaborazione". Nissa si sentì incredibilmente rassicurata dalla presenza della divinità. Si accorse che il cartiglio appeso al collo di Oketra era diverso da quelli intorno ai colli degli iniziati. Doveva averlo avuto prima dell’arrivo di Bolas. Che cosa è successo alle altre tre? Chiese Nissa alla divinità, mentre toccava con la mano le figure mitiche incise sulla parete. Oketra spostò leggermente lo sguardo e osservò dietro Nissa. Non mi ricordo ciò che esisteva prima. Prima di cosa? ... non lo so. La voce di Gideon interruppe la conversazione silenziosa, "Quando tornerò, ringrazierò anche gli altri per la loro comprensione". Oketra si raddrizzò, superando alcune preoccupazioni interiori. Osservò Gideon. "Vieni, campione. È ora della tua prossima ordalia". Chandra comprese prima di Nissa. "Stai affrontando le ordalie?". "Esatto", rispose Gideon. La divinità si voltò per allontanarsi, mentre Gideon continuava a parlare. "Perché?", chiese Chandra con tono preoccupato. Gideon fece un respiro profondo, prevedendo una discussione imminente. "Queste divinità sono buone nel profondo. Voglio dimostrare loro il mio valore". Chandra incrociò le braccia. "È ridicolo. Questo intero piano è corrotto. Bolas ha realizzato queste divinità, quindi perché mai ti viene in mente di fidarti di loro?". "Sapevo che non saresti riuscita a comprendere...". "Io capisco perfettamente!". "È importante per me, Chandra, e io so che queste divinità sono diverse!". Nissa sapeva con certezza che lui aveva ragione. Gideon si voltò. "Ci rivediamo nella camera". Si incamminò e raggiunse la divinità. Chandra guardò verso i sarcofagi, delusa. "Non capisco. Sta cercando di ottenere maggiori informazioni partecipando a questo gioco...?". "Lo sta facendo perché ha bisogno di farlo", rispose Nissa. "Lo sta facendo per se stesso". Lo stiamo facendo tutti per noi stessi. "È sciocco". Le pareti del vicolo sembrarono troppo vicine. Nissa ritornò nella strada spaziosa per avere più aria, ancora con il mal di testa pulsante e la nausea che la invadevano. "Nissa, che cosa ti succede?". "Chandra... Nicol Bolas non ha creato questo mondo. Lo ha corrotto". Chandra si arrestò. "Come fai a saperlo?". "Guarda questi edifici. Quelli con le corna sono nuovi. Nelle parti più antiche, tutto ciò che ha il sigillo di Nicol Bolas mostra che è stato inciso in un secondo momento. Se avesse costruito questo piano, i segni della sua presenza sarebbero antichi come gli altri glifi. Tutti gli altri edifici con il suo marchio sono nuovi. Ho comunicato con il piano la scorsa notte, Chandra, è antico, mentre il suo dolore è recente. Nicol Bolas deve essere arrivato e ripartito solo poche decine di anni fa". L’aria si fece ancora più rovente. Nissa si allontanò dalla furia crescente dell’amica. "Non c’è alcuna persona anziana qui. È forse arrivato e...". Non riuscì a formulare le parole per descrivere il destino che entrambe hanno immaginato. Nissa non volle descrivere a parole la sua ipotesi. "Quando ho parlato con il piano la scorsa notte, ho percepito una terribile cicatrice". "Dobbiamo scoprire ciò che ha fatto...". "Chandra...". "Dobbiamo scoprire ciò che ha modificato. Se è arrivato qui e si è reso una divinità per qualche motivo, dobbiamo scoprire ciò che ha fatto quando è arrivato, in modo da poter far tornare il mondo come era prima". Nissa abbassò le mani, stringendole a pugno. "Non possiamo cambiare nulla. Diventeremmo come lui". "Allora che cosa possiamo fare?! Lui non è qua adesso; come possiamo aiutare questi popoli?". "Non sembra che vogliano alcun aiuto". Chandra si irrigidì e inspirò profondamente. Nissa attese che l’amica si tranquillizzasse. "Dobbiamo ancora scoprire il modo in cui ha modificato questo mondo". Chandra era tranquilla, ma anche decisa. "Se le divinità esistevano prima del suo arrivo, sono anche loro vittime. Devo scoprire di più di quella donna di ieri e di ciò che l’ha sconvolta a quel livello. Lei sapeva qualcosa sulla verità di questo luogo. Possiamo aiutare lei". "Io voglio parlare con Kefnet. Se c’è qualcuno in grado di comprendere questo luogo, deve essere la divinità della conoscenza". Un'accecante luce bianca. Tre divinità dimenticate e cinque memorie alterate... Nissa si massaggiò le tempie. "Devo riposare. Torniamo alla nostra camera". Si incamminarono, Chandra ribollente di rabbia e Nissa persa nei pensieri. Una cerimonia metastasizzata in una condanna a morte. Migliaia di giovani orfani che crescono generazioni di persone senza passato. Lui è giunto e ha ucciso, ma non è rimasto e ha lasciato un’intera cultura con una traccia abbozzata di ciò che era esistito prima... Le due donne giunsero infine alla loro dimora. Chandra andò a sedersi in cortile, mentre Nissa si stese sul letto. Cadde in un sonno profondo e la sua mente venne tormentata dagli ululati di un piano morente e le risate di un drago distante. Categoria:Pubblicazione Web